


The Blonde Tease

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Prompts [71]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Jace, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Imogen Herondale is a Good Grandmother, Imogen Lives, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Post season 3a, Slash, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Alec, Top Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: While Jace is in Idris with his grandmother, he keeps sending his boyfriends inappropriate pictures.





	The Blonde Tease

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Blonde Tease || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Blonde Tease

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), teasing, explicit sexual content, anal, double penetration, fluff

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Imogen Herondale

Summary: Prompt: "No more!" - "Okay, fine, I won't send you any more selfies." for Malace.

While Jace is in Idris with his grandmother, he keeps sending his boyfriends inappropriate pictures.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_The Blonde Tease_

Alec gritted his teeth as he glared at his buzzing phone. Shaking his head, he tried to ignore it, instead returning his attention to the files he was surveying. He was busy, very busy. There was so much to take care of, they were still looking for Jonathan Morgenstern. Sure, they – Lydia, Isabelle and Alec, primarily – had found Clary, had been able to bring her back when everyone thought her dead, but her brother had escaped. All the while, Jace had been with the Silent Brothers to be treated and Magnus had to recover from losing his magic and then work on regaining said magic.

A lot had happened in the past three months, one of the most important, at least to Alec, was the very recent return of his parabatai from an over two month stay with the Silent Brothers.

After his treatment was deemed successful, Jace had returned home to them, to be welcomed warmly by both his boyfriends and his family. Or at least, _most_ of his family. He only spent two weeks at home to get settled before he left for Idris. He had been terrified about this, about facing Imogen after nearly killing her. And if Alec hadn't returned to her office in time, who knew what might have happened, if she truly would have survived the Owl's attack. He felt so guilty, which was why it was important for Jace to go and see her. To reconnect with her and hear from her personally that she forgave him, that she knew it hadn't been Jace who attacked her. Jem had highly recommended it to Magnus when releasing Jace into the care of his boyfriends. And as much as Alec _hated_ the idea of being separated from his parabatai and lover again, after he had been separated for months due to Jace's treatment at the City of Bones, but Alec also knew that Jace _needed_ this. He needed it for his recovery – and Alec was not going to stand in the way of that.

Alec's phone vibrated again and Alec turned to glare at it rather viciously. Jace was making it _purposefully hard_ that he was gone and it was just _infuriating_. Apparently, Alec was not the only one to think so, because the next moment, a portal opened in his office and a frustrated Magnus stomped through it, waving his own phone around wildly.

"Have you _seen_ this?!", exclaimed Magnus irritated.

"No. I've been ignoring my phone since the third one this morning", sighed Alec.

He put his papers down and got up to pull Magnus into a kiss. It soothed away the edge of Magnus' frown, but the warlock still looked like he was pouting. Alec figured it was time to check his phone.

The problem with it all was that Jace kept not just sending them texts, but _pictures_.

While Alec checked his messages, Magnus was already dialing and glaring. "No more!"

Alec startled as he turned to look at Magnus, before he could hear Jace laughing on the other end of the line. "Okay, fine, I won't send you any more selfies."

"Those aren't selfies, that's _porn_!", exclaimed Magnus irritated. "Stop tempting us with something that we can't have right now! That's... That's _torture_!"

Alec had to grunt in agreement as he looked at the photos. The most recent one was of Jace, only in his underwear, head tilted down and looking up at the camera from beneath his lashes, mouth slightly opened. The photo before that had been Jace down to sweat-pants, sweat glistering on his skin. Alec wanted to _lick_ it all. Magnus was most definitely right. This was torture. Jace has been doing this for days now, teasing them with pictures and lewd comments.

"That's it", grunted Magnus and hung up, startling Alec. "We're going there."

"What? No, Magnus-", started Alec, but by then Magnus had already opened the portal.

Alec sighed as his boyfriend pushed him through the portal, to see their other boyfriend. Jace looked like an adorable startled deer, still only in his underwear, staring up at them.

"... _Finally_ ", groaned Jace and essentially threw himself at them both, kissing them one by one.

Magnus looked surprised at that, but he enjoyed the kisses and attention. "What?"

"Come on. I've been trying to lure you here for days now", huffed Jace, kissing Alec.

Alec smiled softly and turned to kiss Magnus once their excited blonde backed off some. "Seems we weren't the only one missing him, mh? Guess... a short stay in Idris won't hurt... Lydia will be fine with the Institute for a few days, I think."

"Ye—es", groaned Jace and pulled both Alec and Magnus with him onto the bed. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I... I love being here, with my grandmother, but... I missed you _so much_. The past months, I... I know they were necessary and I _do_ feel much better now, but... I missed you..."

Magnus smiled pleased and curled against Jace from behind, while Jace rested his head on Alec's chest, listening to his parabatai's heartbeat. Alec looked at them fondly, how Magnus was curled around Jace and both of them were looking so content.

"Jace! Are you alright? Someone broke the protective wards of-", exclaimed Imogen as she came storming into the room. "Ah. Never mind. It was just your boyfriend..."

"Madam Inquisitor-", started Alec flustered and sat up.

"Imogen", corrected Imogen amused. "You saved my life, Alexander. And you're dating my grandson. You can call me by my first name when we're not meeting in a professional setting."

"Hey, grandma", greeted Jace while trying to cover himself up with the sheets, cheeks red.

Imogen raised both of her eyebrows at him and shook her head. "Dinner will be ready in an hour. Try to be dressed by then, Jace. And your boyfriends are welcome to join."

The pleased grin on Magnus' face grew at that as he waved at her. Once Imogen left again, Magnus turned toward his Shadowhunters and kissed them, one by one. He sighed and relaxed against his boyfriends. Honestly, adjusting to not having his magic, then fighting to get it back, it had been _hard_ and not having Jace – not being able to _help_ Jace out there, with the Silent Brothers – had been even harder. Gently, Magnus cupped Jace's cheek and got lost in those mismatched eyes.

"I missed you so much, my angel", whispered Magnus as he kissed him.

"Missed you too, oversized kitten", grinned Jace teasingly when Magnus flashed his eyes. "I... I'm glad you got your magic back. Your warlock mark. I... love... those eyes..."

"Well, we didn't get _everything_ back", sighed Alec. "He's still mortal."

Jace looked guilty at that and Alec regretted saying anything, but then Magnus pulled him into a brief, soothing kiss. "And I'd rather spend one life-time with my magic and with the two of you than eternity with the burden of knowing that I _could have_ saved Jace and _didn't_. I love you, both."

That seemed to relax the mood between them. All three got comfortable on the bed again, cuddled up together. Closing their eyes, they just relaxed into each other, soaking up this moment of _them_ , being together. Alec's heart was fluttering as he enjoyed this moment with both the men he loved. He could not wait for this to be their normal routine again, once they'd be home. For now though...

"I think I should get dressed for dinner", sighed Jace, slowly peeling himself off his boyfriends.

"Dinner with the in-laws. Always such a pleasure", drawled Magnus playfully.

"Hey. It could be worse. With either of our parents", offered Alec with a pointed look.

"Point taken", hummed Magnus and got up. "Let's go eat with the inquisitor."

/break\

Dinner with Imogen actually turned out to be a delight, much to Magnus' surprise. Apparently, she had great appreciation for the both of them, because it had been Alec who first nudged Jace into getting help, it had been Magnus who had given his magic to save Jace, it had been Alec who went into Jace's mind to free him and it had been Magnus who had introduced Jace to Jem to get help. Also that part where Alec had saved Imogen's life, that wasn't to be underestimated either.

"Dinner was surprisingly fun", noted Magnus pleased as he exited the bathroom.

He had just gotten ready for bed, hair still a bit wet and ruffled, no make-up, wearing one of Jace's shirts – since they had not taken anything with them (never mind that he had magic, shush). The pleased expression on his face turned into a fond one at what he found. Alec and Jace were down to their boxers and curled together on the bed, Jace's head on Alec's chest, legs drawn up and one leg thrown over the archer's abdomen. They looked both _so_ content, Jace's eyes closed, his golden hair sprawled out around his head like a halo, Alec sitting a bit propped up and staring down at Jace like he was the most precious thing in existence. Which he was, to Alec. Magnus knew that, knew how much the parabatai meant to each other, especially after all the trials they had gone through in the past months. Sighing softly, Magnus approached his boyfriends and climbed onto the bed.

"Guess someone is too tired to make good on the teasing after all", whispered Magnus fondly.

"I'm just glad to hold him again", sighed Alec, pressing a kiss to Jace's head.

"Agreed", chuckled Magnus, pushing Jace's hair out of his face as he leaned in to kiss Alec. "I was still looking forward to sex though... that picture this morning!"

"...Sex...?"

Magnus and Alec blinked slowly as they looked down at the blonde between them. Jace was blinking slowly, looking up at them curiously. Sitting up, the blonde yawned and stretched.

"It's like a magic word for you, isn't it?", teased Magnus, stealing a kiss from Jace.

"He—ey. I'm just a guy who had to go without his boyfriends for over two months", drawled Jace, wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck and pulling him close. "You two at least got to be with each other. And just the two weeks I was with you were _not_ enough..."

"We understand that, angel", assured Magnus gently, trailing a hand down Jace's chest.

"So... does that mean... we...?", drawled Alec, turning onto his side.

"Have sex?", asked Jace eagerly. "Because that was kind of why I tried to lure you here too. Not just the whole... having you with me in general. The pictures did have a purpose."

Alec smiled at that, cupping Jace's cheek and kissing him deeply. While their tongues explored each other's mouths, Magnus conjured up a bottle of lube. When the parabatai parted, Alec started tugging on their clothes, undressing them before Magnus had the time to pull Jace onto his lap. The now naked blonde gladly sat down in Magnus' lap, arms around Magnus' neck and lips locked with the warlock. Sighing into their kiss, Magnus laid his arms around Jace's waist, resting his hands on the Shadowhunter's ass. Jace moaned sweetly when the warlock squeezed him.

"Pretty parabatai", murmured Alec, kneeling behind Jace and kissing along his shoulders. "Missed you _so much_. Missed holding you and kissing you and _having_ you, my love..."

Jace smiled softly and happy, leaning back into Alec. Magnus marveled at the view. He loved the way the parabatai looked with each other, naked, melting into each other. They were so compliant and soft with each other. Simply gorgeous. Licking his lips, Magnus leaned forward and kissed Jace's neck, intend to leave a hickey. With one hand, Magnus passed on the lube to Alec, who very gladly started prepping their blonde. Whatever they were going to do tonight, at least one of them needed to fuck their golden-haired angel, that much was for sure.

"Ale—ec", moaned Jace, head thrown back and body arched.

"Mh...?", grunted Alec feigning obliviousness as he bit along Jace's shoulders.

"More, more, _more_ , Alec", groaned Jace, scratching Magnus' shoulders and essentially dry-humping Magnus' thigh. "More than just one finger, we barely had sex like three times before I left and it's been months and I... urgh... I _need more_ , Alec, don't deny me!"

"Ah, but you're right", hummed Alec, voice low and dark as he left a trail of hickeys. "We barely had sex while you were home. It's not like it's been before you left, when we had sex practically every day. You need to be properly prepared, babe."

"Ma—ag", whined Jace, turning to Magnus with a pout.

Magnus, who had kissed down Jace's chest and had by now wrapped his lips around Jace's cock, sucking him off hungrily, was looking up at Jace without letting go of his dick. Jace whined, fingers curled into Magnus' hair, tugging mildly. Sighing, Magnus pulled off.

"No", grunted Magnus, fingers digging into Jace's ass, pulling his cheeks apart. "Alec is completely right. You need to be properly prepared if you want to have any fun tonight, angel. Unless, of course, you can settle only one of us..."

Jace froze and stared down at his warlock. "...Wait... You mean... Is _that_ really on the table?"

Magnus looked past Jace at Alec, who nodded briefly in agreement. "Yes. If you want to. Alec and I missed you a lot so we'd... like to share you, malaikat ku." [Indonesian trans: _my angel_ ]

Smiling softly, Magnus sat up and kissed Jace deeply, making the blonde relax in his arms and causing the very adorable pout to melt off his face. Once again, Magnus started trailing kisses down Jace's chest, licking and scratching his teeth along Jace's six-pack. Which Magnus had also missed. Having reached Jace's hard, wet cock once more, Magnus opened wide and swallowed him whole.

"Babe, you're so gorgeous", whispered Alec, voice hungry as he pumped three fingers into Jace.

His eyes were dark as he watched Jace arch his back, beautiful sweet moans spilling from his lips. It was the one thing Alec had been marveling at ever since he and Magnus got together with Jace. How _needy_ Jace was in bed. Eager to be manhandled, greedy for touch and attention. It made Alec feel so incredibly wanted and like this was somehow the reward for the years of pining.

"You're so beautiful", whispered Alec as he added a fourth finger, making Jace whimper.

"Y—You're an _ass_ ", growled Jace, sounding not very threatening at all.

Magnus chose that moment to wrap his tongue around Jace, reaching that one spot that always made Jace weak in the knees. With a drawn-out, broken whimper did Jace come, sagging back against Alec as his orgasm overwhelmed him. Smirking wickedly, Magnus pulled off Jace, slowly licking his lips and looking to all the world like a predator who had just devoured his prey, his eyes a deep, intense gold that with one look alone made Jace blush incredibly.

"See, he loves me", mumbled Jace with a pout, gesturing at Magnus.

Just to howl out in pleasure as Alec none too gently hit his prostate. " _Low_ blow, Herondale."

"Mhmh, if you're being mean to Alexander, I will have to reconsider future orgasms", chimed Magnus, slapping Jace's flank with a pointed look. "You know _exactly_ that we both love you."

Sighing softly, Jace leaned forward and buried his face in Magnus' neck. "Ye—es. I know. I'm... I'm sorry, Alec. I'm just _frustrated_. The two of you got to fuck with each other while I was gone. I got my hands for company and that was _it_."

Magnus and Alec shared a look as they kissed over Jace's shoulder. The next moment, Alec pulled out. He understood why Jace was so frustrated. It wasn't _just_ about the sex. It was the general fact that, once again, Alec and Magnus had gotten time alone to strengthen their relationship, just like they had before Jace had joined them. They had worked hard to make sure Jace knew they were all equals in this relationship and just because Alec and Magnus had been dating prior to Jace joining them didn't mean they didn't love him. Now, Jace had missed two more months of their relationship.

"You think you're ready, babe?", asked Alec, nosing Jace's neck.

"Yes! Yes, yes, _yes_!", agreed Jace hastily, looking at his boyfriends like a pleading puppy.

Magnus snorted fondly and shook his head as he grasped Jace's thighs, parting them and lifting them up. Jace gasped, staring at him in awe. It made Magnus smirk. Oh, he hadn't forgotten how much his little Shadowhunter liked being manhandled. Leaning in, he stole a kiss from Jace while magically lubing up his cock and lining it up with the loosened hole. Alec was holding Jace up from behind, Jace behind held up by both his boyfriends, at their mercy and fully enjoying it.

"I missed you, I missed you so much", babbled Jace as Magnus slowly pushed into him. "Missed being with you. Kissing you. By the Angel, I missed your _cock_."

"And what about mine?", asked Alec teasingly, nudging his cock against Jace's rim.

The blonde made a needy sound at that, nodding wildly and making his boyfriends laugh. "Ye—es."

Magnus shook his head in fond amusement as he saw the downright cocky grin on Alec's lips. The archer really craved the assurance of just how much Jace wanted him. It was endearing. Carefully, Alec pushed in next to Magnus, both of them stretching out Jace's hole and getting all the most delectable sounds from their blonde. Though Magnus had to bite back a couple curses too. Jace was so much tighter with Alec inside too and the feeling of Alec's hard, warm cock pulsing against his was pure bliss. They had to take it slow, of course, since Jace was not used to this kind of stretch anymore. Which, obviously, led to more complains and begging from Jace.

"Fuck me already, properly, not this... whatever it is", growled Jace frustrated, trying to wiggle.

"Aren't you mouthy today?", sighed Magnus. "I think _someone_ forgot his good bedside manners and I think we need to reestablish some spankings and punishments, mh?"

That earned him a sharp intake of breath from both his lovers, Alec's eyes nearly black as he looked at Magnus. Oh, Alec _loved_ spanking his parabatai. Jace licked his lips hungrily, nodding wildly.

"All in due time", promised Magnus gently, cupping Jace's cheek. "We finally have you back. Once we return from Idris, we'll all be able to... find our routine again, mh?"

Both his Shadowhunters nodded at that. It was a slow process, they had to adjust to certain things. But they would be fine, deep down Magnus knew that. Smiling, he slowly started to pick up the pace. Giving a startled gasp, Jace clung tighter onto Magnus. Alec too began to thrust harder. They soon found a perfect rhythm between thrusting and pulling out, effectively driving their blonde crazy as Jace was helplessly stuck between them, completely overwhelmed with pleasure as both of his lovers constantly assaulted his prostate, their hands all over his body, touching him greedily and at all his most sensitive spots. Alec was massaging Jace's parabatai-rune in a way that was bound to leave bruises (Jace loved when they left bruises), while Magnus was jerking him off, determined to get a second orgasm out of the blonde. Jace laid breathlessly and bonelessly between them as he indeed did come for a second time. The second one always knocked him out and left him relatively useless. He used to relish in that feeling, because it allowed him to think of nothing and especially not of the pain of the past. Magnus groaned as he came deep inside the Shadowhunter, pushing as deep into him as possible and burying face in Jace's neck to leave a nice, big bite-mark with his orgasm. Alec came only moments later, a drawn-out moaned version of Jace's name on his lips. The blonde was barely capable of a small whine as he was being filled with their hot cum.

"So all that teasing did pay off", sighed Jace contently as Magnus adjusted him some.

The blonde found himself in the middle on the bed, with Magnus now spooning him from behind and Alec used as their very comfortable pillow. With a bit of magic did Magnus clean them all and the bed up enough so the three could sleep. A content smile was on Jace's lips as he closed his eyes and snuggled up to both his lovers, happy to finally be reunited with them again fully.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to use my Mondays to post the prompts I still have laying around on tumblr from the last time I had a prompt-round.
> 
> For such events and other fun stuff, come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
